Comment vous oubliez?
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Ino est parti depuis 3 ans et ne donne plus de nouvelles. Jusqu’à l’heure de cette interview… quelques couples sans importance, parfois inédits, UA, très court
1. Mgarden com

Titre : Comment vous oubliez ?

Auteuse : moiiiiii, Awa-San

Résumé : Ino est parti depuis un peu plus de 3 ans et ne donne plus de nouvelles. Jusqu'à l'heure de cette interview…

Genre : court ? Général et légère Romance. UA

Couple : Kiba/Sasu, ex Kiba/Ino, léger Shika/Shino et Anko/Ita

Disclamer : personne est à moi T.T seule Ayumi est à moi, n'est j'en veux pas d'elle T.T

Note : C'est très court et en deux chap.

Bonne lectuuuure .

**Comment vous oubliez ?**

Choji : Et Shika, appelle tout le monde!

Shika : Mais tu m'emmerdes Choji! Pourquoi ça?

Choji : Parce que j't'le dis!

Shika : Galèèèère…

Pourquoi Shikamaru avait-il décider de cohabiter avec un mec aussi galère? Ah oui, ils étaient amis… Et puis, à deux, les fins de mois sont toujours plus faciles…

C'est donc à 23heures que le brun dut appeler tous ses proches amis… Les réactions furent divers. Naruto qui hurle comme un taré qu'il arrive, Shino qui répond tellement qu'on a l'impression qu'il s'est endormi devant le combiné, Kiba gueulant que c'est pas une heure pour appeler…

La tête de balais avait presque fini. Il ne restait que, Yamanaka Ino. Le garçon allait bientôt appuyer sur la touche mais arrêta son geste avant. Ca servait à rien, elle ne répondait plus…

_Flash back_

_Naruto : Hey ! Asuma-senseï ! Elle est où Ino-chan ?_

_Kiba : Ouais, j'ai pas eu le droit à mon patin c'matin moi !_

_Sakura : --# Kiba…_

_Asuma : Bon, la tâche ne revienne donc… Et bien les gamins… Vous ne reverrez pas Ino de sitôt… Peut être même jamais…_

_Toute la classe se tut, sous le choc_

_Asuma : Elle a déménagé hier soir, avec sa famille pour Tokyo_

_Fin du flash back_

Choji : Alors Shika, vas ouvrir!

Shika : Ouais ouais…

D'un pas nonchalant, Shikamaru traversa l'entrée. Alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée dorée, il se mangea royalement la porte.

Naruto : Alors qu'est ce qui a de si grave pour m'appeler à une heure pareille?… Y'a quelqu'un?

Kiba: Baka!

Naruto : T'as toujours pas finit avec ce jeu débile? C'est pas parce que tu sors avec Sasuke que tu dois de comporter comme lui!

Kiba : J'fais ce que j'veux t'es pas mon père !

Naruto : Encore heureux, j'aurais eu honte! Heu… y'a pas Sasuke qui aurait du nous dire qu'on était des gamins là ?

Kiba : Nan, il arrive un peu après.

Gaara : Yo les gamins...

Pendant que la conversation battait son plein entre le blond et le maître chien sous l'œil de Gaara. Hinata arriva, vite affolée par Shikamaru à terre. Et Shino, qui suivait, enragea en voyant l'objet de ses rêves choyé par Hinata.

Alors que tout le petit monde se mettait à blablater joyeusement dans le couloir, sauf Shino qui pipait pas un mot, Choji hurla.

Choji : Ramenez vouuuuus!

Personne ne voulant contrariez le jeune homme dont ils connaissaient la suceptibilité, mais surtout la force, tous se dirigèrent dans l'instant vers le salon. Le jeune homme enrobé était affalé dans un clic clac rouge, un paquet de chips à la main, et les yeux rivés sur l'écran face à lui.

Choji : Vite, asseyez vous. Il faut pas rater çà.

Neji, qui venait d'arriver, voulu demander qu'est ce qui allait commencé, mais l'émission débuta.

Dans le coin gauche de l'écran « EXCLUSIVITE » était affiché en grand. On voyait une table rond, avec 2 sièges style années 80.

Présentatrice : A tous nos spectateurs, merci de nous suivre à cette heure. Je vous promet que vous ne le regretterez pas! Maintenant, place à Ayumi, notre reporter vedette et son invité!

Une jeune japonaise bronzée et aux cheveux décolorés prit place sur un de sièges.

Ayumi : Bonjour et bienvenue. Ce soir s'interviewerait une personne que tout le monde doit connaître et que tout le monde connaît d'ailleurs. Pour cette interview, voici… Ino!

Ino : Bonjour tout le monde!

Devant l'émission, tout le monde restait stupéfait. Ino… La Ino qu'ils connaissaient? Celle qui était parti depuis trois ans, s'en donner de nouvelles? Leur Ino qui était devenu une chanteuse extrêmement célèbre? Malgré sa célébrité, on ne la voyait presque jamais en photo ou à la télé. Ses anciens camarades de classe ne crurent pas que c'était elle durant un instant. Elle avait tellement changé…

Ses cheveux lui arrivaient toujours aux épaules mais des mèches de toutes les couleurs les parsemaient. Ses grands yeux bleux n'avaient pas perdu leur éclat d'antan. Sa peau de pêche avait pris une teinte plus dorée. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ni coiffée et sa joie seule la rendait encore plus belle que jamais. On pouvait voir un large pull en laine rayé gris et rose, qui retombait, laissant voir un petit top tachés de multiples tâches de peinture multicolores.

Ayumi : Ino, vous nous avez promis à tous de dévoiler votre plus grand secret. C'est ce que tout le monde attend. Quel est-il?

Ino : En faîtes, je ne compte pas le dire… Je vais vous l'écrire…

La chanteuse sortit un bout de papier et écrire quelque chose.

Tout le monde chez Choji et Shika s'entendait à un « j'suis lesbienne », « je sors avec machin » ou même « je suis enceinte ». Tous furent surpris. Sur le bout de papier, filmé en gros plan, on pouvait lire en rose pâle mgarden . com

Sans regarder plus longtemps l'interview, Choji et Shika, vite suivi par tout les autres, se rendirent dans la chambre du génie, seul endroit de l'appartement avec une connexion Internet.

Shika se dépêcha d'entrer l'adresse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le temps de chargement parut une éternité pour chacun, faute d'ADSL…

La page chargée était blanche… Déception commune…

Le fond rose clair apparu peu après. En mauve pâle, incliné, apparut ensuite un grand « A tout ceux que je m'oublierais jamais! »

Shika cliqua dessus. Une nouvelle fois, la page mit une éternité à apparaître.

Hinata eut les larmes aux larmes, comme Kiba et presque tout les autres… C'était eux, quand ils étaient en derrière année de collège, la dernière année avec Ino… De nombreuses photos apparaissaient, dans un bazar qui semblait si harmonieux, comme Ino savait si bien le faire…

Ino qui sautait sur le dos de Shika avec le large sourire de Naruto derrière. TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Sakura et Ino morte de fatiguée, adossée les unes aux autres. Neji assis sur Ino avec un sourire narquois. Sasuke qui traînait une Ino riante accrochée à son pieds avec une moue mi-amusé mi-fâché. Les chips de Choji chipaient par la blonde. Kiba qui recevait son premier baiser d'Ino… Et toute leur petit bande, rétalée à terre, avant le départ surprise de la chanteuse…

_Flash back_

_Kankuro : Tout le monde est prêt ?_

_Shino : Manque Itachi_

_Sasuke : Quel chiant comme pion…_

_Hanabi : C'est ton frère aussi_

_Sasuke : C'est bien pour ça que j'dis ça…_

_Hanabi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji et Ino attendait impatiemment le surveillant du collège, sous l'objectif de Kankuro._

_Ino : Mais je lui avais bien dit 19heures…_

_Sasuke : Cherche pas, il doit être occupé à se taper Anko…_

_Itachi: CREVE PTIT FRERE !_

_Naruto : Ben quand on parle du loup…_

_Itachi : J'VAIS T'APPRENDRE A PARLER DE TON FRANGIN ADORE DE CETTE FACON !_

_Itachi se jeta, au sens propre du terme, sur son frère, bousculant Kankuro et le groupe au passage. Toute la troupe finit à terre et dans sa chute Kankuro avait pris une photo, montrant un quart de sa face au premier plan._

_Fin du flash back_

Et tant d'autres photos d'eux tous… Tant de souvenirs qui leur revenaient…

Kiba, ému par ses images, ne remarqua même pas la personne qui s'était assise à ses pieds, la tête basse.

_A suivreeeeuh _

_Qui est cette personne qui s'est assise aux pieds de Kiba ? Allez, qui sera trouver ?_

_La réponse arrive demain ou mercredi_

_Une review pour me dire ça ?_

_Au fait, pas la peine de dire que c'est surtout, pas très développé et tout, je le sais, c'est juste un truc con qui m'est passé par la tête_


	2. roule lui un patin

Titre : Comment vous oubliez ?

Autrice : Mooiiiii, awa heyyy, ça rime

Genre : Nyope, je sais pluuus

Couple : Sasu/Naru ; kiba/Sasu ; Kiba/Ino ; ex neji/ino ; ex shika/ino

Résumé : beeeeuh, la flemme de le réécrire éè

Note : Désoéle, ce chapitre traîne depuis deux petites semaines je crois sur mon pc, mais il me manquait le disclamer… Gomeeeeen ! Mais sachez que ce sont mes deux reviews qui m'ont donné le courage de l'écrire. Conclusion : les reviews, c'est bien quand on veut vite la suite

Reviews : Arigatô! C'est vrai très gentil à okii-nekko et sooz06neji d'avoir mis une review! poutou poutou

Kiba, ému par ses images, ne remarqua même pas la personne qui s'était assise à ses pieds, la tête baisse.

Naruto, qui même dans ce moment de mélancolie restait attentif aux autres, remarqua la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il retrouva un petit sourire, malgré ses larmes menaçant de couler.

Naruto : J'pensais pas que ça te ferais un tel effet, Sasuke… Ino-chan compte tellement pour toi?

Hanabi : Elle compte beaucoup pour nous tous! Baka!

Choji : Mais tout le monde joue à imiter Sasuke?

Alors que la joie effaçait petit à petit la mélancolie, et que la conversation battait son plein, deux yeux brillèrent dans le couloir noir.

Sasuke : T'es qu'un baka!

Naruto : C'est toi le baka, baka!

Sasuke : Y'a qu'un baka pour dire que quelqu'un est un baka!

: Vous avez pas changé. Toujours aussi gamin, les baka!

Le sang de Kiba, qui était resté muet jusque là, ne fit qu'un tour. Cette voix. Il la reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers. Elle ne s'était plus adressé à lui depuis longtemps, mais il la connaissait encore malgré le temps. Chaque jour, il l'était dans ses chansons.

Le maître-chien se jeta vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il l'enserra dans ses bras puissants. Cette personne ne pouvait plus que répondre à cette étreinte. Les larmes de Kiba coulaient librement. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux.

Kiba : Ino…

Ino : Arigatô Kiba-kun… Arigatô de ne pas m'avoir oublier

Shika : C'est pas plutôt toi qui nous a oublier?

Ino : La page que vous regardiez prouve pas le contraire?

Kiba relâcha petit à petit son ex et meilleure amie. Elle était encore plus belle que dans l'interview de ce soir… Alors qu'il y repensait, Neji s'adressa sur un ton plus haut.

Neji : TU TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS? LES PORTABLES CA EXISTENT! COMME INTERNET! Après 3 ans, sans nous laissez de nouvelles, t'oses te ramener comme ça…

La blonde avait baissé les yeux, ses larmes mouillaient le sol mais un sourire triste persistait sur ses fines lèvres.

Neji allait continuer, mais Kiba le coupa.

Kiba : URUSEÏ! Ino nous a pas abandonné! Sinon pourquoi elle serait là hein!

Ino : Je suis sorti avec trois d'entre vous, Neji, Shika et Kiba. J'étais derrière Kiba en littérature quand je sortais avec. Troisième table de la troisième rangée. J'avais toujours 3 anneaux à ma tunique. 3 anneaux que j'ai gardé à ma cheville. 3 musiciens m'accompagnent dans mes chansons. Y'a même 3 lettres dans mon prénom. J'ai toujours été suivi par le 3. Alors après, 3 ans, 3 mois, 3heures, je me suis dis que peut être ça me porterait bonheur…

J'ai été lâche, je le sais… On partait au soir au Tokyo, dans l'après midi mes parents m'autorisaient à faire une fête d'adieu avec vous. J'ai refusé. J'me suis dit que après, j'aurais plus le courage de vous quittez… Mes parents avaient tout donné pour que je puisse entrer à l'école de la scène, à Tokyo, alors je pouvais pas…

Kiba, quelque peu déstabilisé par les pleurs de sa meilleure amie, lui releva un peu à le menton à l'aide de son index droit et du pouce gauche, il essuya les larmes qui persistaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune blonde.

Avec la même voix que l'on prend face à un enfant puni injustement, et en la prenant un court instant dans ces bras, il la consola.

Kiba : Hey Ino-chan. En trois ans, t'as pas put oublier à quelque point Neji-kun était un crétin brutal?

Hanabi : Neji-kun c'est aussi mon cousin!

Comme ils faisaient autrefois, au collège, tous, même Ino qui avait retrouvé le sourire, dirent en cœur.

Tout le monde : Reste couchée, pe-tit-te !

La cadette Hyuuga se mit à faire sa petit boudin assise dans son coin, mais sur tous les visages, un large sourire, heureux et niais, s'affichait. Ino était de retour, tout redevenait comme avant. Tout le monde se regardait, avec toujours ce sourire mongole, laissant un silence de plus en plus lourd s'installait. Sasuke, que beaucoup aurait cru mort, comme Shino, brisa ce silence.

Sasuke : Tu sais Ki-chan, tu peux lui rouler un patin, à Ino-chan…

Gaara : Bah Sasuke ? Tu sors bien avec Kiba ?

Sasuke : Depuis le temps que je le trompe avec Naru-chan f'çon…


End file.
